1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set with shorter length and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the photography modules (including optical imaging lens set, holder and sensor, etc) well developed. Mobile phones and digital cameras become lighter and thinner, so that the miniaturization demands of photography modules get higher and higher. As the charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies advance, the size of the photography modules can be shrunk too, but these photography modules still need to maintain good imaging quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,355,215 disclosed an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements, and the total length of the optical imaging lens set is about 2 cm. Although the imaging quality is acceptable, the size of the optical imaging lens set is too long to be applied in electronic devices with only 1˜2 cm thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,619 disclosed an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements, and the total length of the optical imaging lens set can be reduced down to 0.5 cm. However, the distortion of the image is up to 25%. In other words, the imaging quality cannot satisfy the specification requirements of consumer electronics products.